


Se gli elettrodomestici potessero parlare

by kymyit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se gli elettrodomestici potessero parlare, non esisterebbero segreti.<br/>Se avessero avuto mani e piedi, se avessero potuto muoversi autonomamente, nessuna tragedia si sarebbe consumata in quella casa.<br/>La cucina amava riscaldare i piatti di Lucia, amava quando le si avvicinava, entusiasta, allacciandosi il grembiule intorno ai fianchi. Adorava quando cantava mentre rigirava il riso perché non si attaccasse o quando preparava le marmellate. Quando la puliva con cura quasi maniacale e le diceva, accarezzando il piano cottura -Sei bellissima. Sei la cosa più bella che mi potesse mai capitare.-<br/>Se avesse avuto occhi per piangere, la cucina l’avrebbe fatto.<br/>Lucia era una donna forte al fianco di un uomo terribile che la maltrattava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se gli elettrodomestici potessero parlare

Se gli elettrodomestici potessero parlare, non esisterebbero segreti.  
Se avessero avuto mani e piedi, se avessero potuto muoversi autonomamente, nessuna tragedia si sarebbe consumata in quella casa.  
La cucina amava riscaldare i piatti di Lucia, amava quando le si avvicinava, entusiasta, allacciandosi il grembiule intorno ai fianchi. Adorava quando cantava mentre rigirava il riso perché non si attaccasse o quando preparava le marmellate. Quando la puliva con cura quasi maniacale e le diceva, accarezzando il piano cottura -Sei bellissima. Sei la cosa più bella che mi potesse mai capitare.-  
Se avesse avuto occhi per piangere, la cucina l’avrebbe fatto.  
Lucia era una donna forte al fianco di un uomo terribile che la maltrattava.  
Piangeva calde lacrime china su di lei, preparando pietanze squisite che l’unica persona dalla quale avrebbe voluto essere amata neppure si degnava di apprezzare ma, anzi, non ci trovava che difetti. Solo scuse per alzare le mani, per scaricare frustrazioni o forse per il semplice gusto di vedere la moglie rantolare a terra, distrutta nella mente e nello spirito.  
Lucia piangeva di nascosto, la notte, seduta al tavolo da pranzo, guardando vecchie foto in cui lei e il suo Giovanni erano felici, quando tutto sembrava apposto e avevano comprato casa. Era stato allora che avevano scelto insieme quella cucina. Giovanni aveva visto gli occhi di Lucia brillare entusiasta di fronte a quel gioiello moderno e aveva deciso di regalargliela.  
Allora sembrava tutto così diverso.  
Non capiva, Lucia, cos’avesse fatto di sbagliato per meritarsi quel trattamento.  
Se avesse potuto parlare, la cucina le avrebbe detto che Giovanni era un bastardo che non la meritava. Avrebbe insistito perché lo piantasse in asso e se ne andasse, anche se questo significava non poterla più sentire cantare mentre faceva la marmellata.Non avevano figli, poteva farlo, ma Lucia era assolutamente convinta che quella fosse una fase passeggera, che il suo Giovanni sarebbe tornato ad essere lo stesso uomo che l’aveva fatta innamorare e l’aveva spronata a perseguire i suoi sogni. Voleva aprire un ristorante e faceva pratica, giorno dopo giorno, cucinando pietanze deliziose, ma Giovanni ingoiava tutto senza degnarsi di dire neppure grazie.  
Se avesse potuto parlare, la cucina avrebbe detto agli agenti che non era stata Lucia a causare quella perdita di gas, che era innocente.  
Se avesse avuto occhi per piangere, l’avrebbe fatto. Voleva solo liberarla di quell’uomo, ma nessuno l’aveva capito. Lucia avrebbe trascorso almeno vent’anni in prigione.  
Chissà quando avrebbero cucinato di nuovo insieme.


End file.
